Seeking Permission
by binx-349
Summary: The usual fluff. Grissom Decides he knows what to do about "this". GSR


Seeking Permission –

Rating –PG-13 but may go up to R depending on my inclination.

Disclaimer – Must I say it again? It hurts me deep you know! They aren't mine _sob_

_A/N – Mindless Fluff and probably OOC (I hope not too badly.) I can't help it, it's nearly Christmas/New Year/Hanukkah/The weekend etc. (omit as relevant)! Let's just say I'm in a really good mood and leave it at that._

_This hasn't been proof read, (I think if I give my beta any more stuff she might run away screaming). So it is probably full to the brim of my mistakes._

_(Chapter replaced to alter a couple of type-o's.)_

ooooooooo

Finding yourself standing on someone else's doorstep, when you have no real clue as to why, was; Grissom theorized 'never a good sign'. This was precisely the situation he found himself in on a bright Saturday morning. It was relatively cool as it was early in the day. The sun had not yet been up long enough to create the desert conditions that normally characterized a Las Vegas day.

Grissom look at his feet and grimaced. Note to self, when you can't sleep, do **not** drive around aimlessly trying to find a solution to whatever is occupying your thoughts. It never ends where it should, at home, but rather right outside the subject of said pre-occupation's door. Sleep deprivation can play a large part in your ultimate downfall. As Grissom now realized he was about to find out.

The door opened slowly its occupant squinting at the dazzling light that suddenly assaulted her eyes. Her puzzled look simply compounded his extreme nerves. Why was he even here? He had obviously woken her, or at best disturbed some of her few hours of relaxation in the day, if nothing else. She may not be alone for all he knew. It is one of the reasons you generally call people before dropping in for a visit, another piece of basic logic that had eluded him this morning.

She tipped her head to the side slightly one side of her mouth rising in what could be seen as a smile. "What can I do for you this morning?" His eyes raked her outline in the intense light taking in everything in a single lingering glance.

His mouth dropped open slightly, but no sound was supplied. She frowned, looked down at her attire and chuckled quietly her cheeks coloring slightly. Her shorts although not what would be described as 'very short', in Las Vegas terms, were certainly showing off more of her figure than he would be used to seeing. This considering the fact that Vegas could probably hold the world record, for the largest micro mini to meter squared density in the world, left her a little surprised at how he seemed completely unable to form a simple sentence, in the presence of her in shorts. For a man with a genius level IQ he could be surprisingly ineffective when it came to conversing with others, even on the simplest level. He didn't appear to be able to shake it enough to offer even a simple greeting.

She sent him an apologetic smile and waved him in absent-mindedly.

"I'm assuming you're here for a reason. So why don't you sit down for a second, I'll be right back." He nodded not trusting his voice as yet. She yawned widely covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Only she could manage to look quite so delightful when she had only just woken up, a time when most people are still stumbling around bleary eyed.

Meanwhile she was wandering aimlessly in the direction of what he assumed must be her bedroom, while he was failing miserably at keeping his eyes off her as she retreated. He groaned inwardly at his lack of discretion when she turned back to meet his probing gaze. He dropped his eyes hastily to the floor, already knowing that his lapse had been noted, something he would probably pay for later. His stomach was feeling rather like he had recently swallowed an entire horde of live grasshoppers, a feeling which he decided to blame entirely on her presence. At least it appeared she had been alone, just one thing to be thankful for.

Grissom had never been inside Sara's house; he had dropped her off after cases but had never actually entered her private space. It had always seemed a bit of an invasion to have your boss in your house. But he seemed to have forgotten about this thought today.

The apartment was nicely decorated, warm and surprisingly homely. A couple of framed photos sat on the bookcase alongside a large and highly eclectic selection of books. He flicked through a catalogue sitting on her coffee table without really taking it in, in the slightest.

"Find anything you want?" He took in her thoroughly amused look and immediately glanced back down to the catalogue in his hands. He dropped it like a hot potato after reading the cover properly, and cleared his throat self-consciously. She grinned widely at his discomfort.

"Not my style I don't think." He was absolutely mortified by the squeak in his voice and fought to keep some modicum of dignity. His embarrassment he thought could not be made worse by anything - he then realized that this way of thinking this was a bad idea, as that always seemed to be the way it went. It was bound to just get worse.

"Well, you never know what hides behind a conventional exterior." Sara raised an eyebrow at him impishly coupled with a wicked smile, and his eyes widened noticeably. Oh, that must be the 'worse' then. He determined that he would not respond to the comment, mainly to save face. She then picked up the lingerie catalogue along with a couple of others, several copies of a forensic journal, and an issue of Scientific American placing them on the sideboard. She had pulled on some jeans while she was gone, had shoved her hands into the back pockets casually, and was now watching him expectantly. Now was the time he had to explain why he was there, not a straightforward task.

He decided that to be completely honest was probably the best strategy in this situation. He had tried to sidestep any kind of personal revelation more times than he could count, this time he was determined that he would do it right at all costs.

"I uh… needed to talk to you." Oh how smooth, he chastised himself silently. He hoped that he looked relatively calm, which was not how he felt. When you're insides are flipping he noticed that it is far more difficult to string a coherent sentence together. When a woman can affect you like that, you know that it's about time you gave up fighting.

She gave him a slightly bemused glance, "Coffee?" She inclined her head towards the kitchen. He nodded blithely and carefully catalogued her economic movements around the kitchen with his eyes. She casually took two mugs from beside the sink filling them from the jug on the side and adding some milk from the fridge. She wandered over to him handing over the mug before leaning back into the island of counters.

He took a deep breath before rambling out his words, it must be better to get it over with and see what happened after all. "I think I know what I should do." Sara lifted her eyes promptly from staring at the contents of her mug to meet his eyes. The warm depths of her eyes never failed to capture him, the longing in them calling out to his heart.

"I think… that I should kiss you." The silence in the apartment seemed to intensify with every second. A certain amount of tension was always present and always had been where they were concerned, but this was different. Taking the cup from her hands he casually placed both back on the counter behind her, trailing his hand over her back as he returned it. He relished in the feel of her skin under his fingertips. A faint scent of mint, from what he assumed must be her shampoo rose from her body. He skimmed a hand down the side of her neck, letting it rest at the hollow of her throat.

"Do you mind?" He was almost disgusted at the breathy tone his voice had taken on in the question. He could barely seem to manage to disguise his desire. Could he not hide it even a little? A reserved smile lit up the corners of her mouth. The delighted sparkle in her eyes was like nothing he had ever witnessed. Their dewy nature reflected everything, they always say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and right now he believed that he could virtually see hers.

Sara swallowed calmly, taking a shallow breath, "What have I ever done that made you think you needed to ask?" They were standing so close by now he swore she must be able to all but hear his heartbeat. It was pounding like he had just been running a marathon. She brought a hand up to his chest running the back of a finger along his collarbone. Looking down at her Grissom moved a hand under her chin gently guiding her so they were mere inches apart. Her warm breath fanned his cheek as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip tracing a line down the side of her chin.

"You are so beautiful, I'm not sure why would you ever say yes." Those last few millimeters took only an instant to breach. This simple movement catalyzed their mutual intention. What he may have originally intended as a somewhat chaste kiss, ended in an entirely different place from where it began. Her lips were at first acquiescent beneath his own, but it took scarcely any time at all for her to return his kiss matching, even exceeding his own passion.

The concentration of hunger present in every touch surprised even him. Her fingernails trailed softly over the back of his neck and shoulders. He pulled her body into his with an intensity that she was powerless to fight. Not that she even appeared to want to try.

His hands roamed her back venturing lower before retreating once more. He was decidedly unsure about how far he dared to progress. It was almost a certainty that this was moving faster than either of them were ready for at the moment, and yet he seemed unable to care. This was one of the problems of giving in to his ardor; it was a complete loss of control on his part, one that he was finding particularly difficult to rein in again. He needed her - he knew this now, better than ever before.

She could undoubtedly feel exactly what he wanted, and it seemed to only spur her on as she leaned deeper into the kiss, pressing herself up against the length of his body. He moved his hands purposefully under her shirt grazing over the skin of her stomach and stroking up and down the sides of her body. She gave an almost inaudible gasp as his hands caressed her, moving deliberately along the length of her spine. His unhurried movements took in every contour of her body, as he tried to memorize every rise, every hollow, every feeling. He could feel himself drowning in the sensations, in the feel of her warmth under his fingertips, and in the animated response that his ministrations drew from her.

He exercised a huge amount of willpower when he pulled himself away just a tiny distance in an attempt to try and clear his head - as if that was at all possible when they were both still in the same room. She let out a muted whimper at the loss of contact from his lips. His hands still remained steadying her hips, his fingers circling languidly around the faintly protruding bones.

"Sara, I think our coffee might have gone cold." Grissom whispered.

Sighing dramatically Sara leaned the side of her head up against his chest. "I don't care." She replied, her voice husky, muffled against his upper body, "For once, I am really not interested in thinking about my caffeine intake."

ooooooooooo

A/N – I just have to get my regular shot of geek bliss in there every once in a while. Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't. Feedback is my friend.

More... well, we'll just have to see about that. :P


End file.
